Shadow X Sonic Love Story
by ShadowGirl69
Summary: What if Sonic and Shadow were human? A love story with a slight twist. ENJOY!


Shadow X Sonic the Hedgehog Love Story

Chapter 1

Well it started out like any other day. It was early morning. The sun shone over the houses of Fantasy City, casting a yellowish ray of sunshine over the city, warming the air around the city. The birds were chirping in happy tunes, cars were driving along the streets, joggers out for their early morning job while business people went to work by either walking or driving. On Potter Street, in a small apartment, was a young couple, currently fast asleep. A robin flew up to a window where it landed on the sill and began tapping on the glass. The girl, who had been asleep before, woke with a start at the tapping noise, her dark hair looking like a haystack. She got out of bed, waled over to the window and opened the window, the robin jumped back slightly but it stared up at her with small black eyes. "Good morning," she said, scratching the robin on it's red chest. It chirped once before it flew away. The girl smiled, before closing her eyes and inhaled the early morning air. The air was a little moist from last night's rain, but it smelled wonderful. She turned and went back to the bed, where she snuggled back under the sheets, where she fell back to sleep almost immediately. A few minutes later the boy woke up, he leaned over and gently kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "Morning," he whispered softly. The girl woke before she turned her head, smiling at him. "Morning," she said. He leaned over her gently and kissed her.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "What the hell?" the boy wondered, breaking the kiss. The girl looked confused before she got up. "I'll go see who it is," she said, getting out of bed and heading out to the front of the apartment. From where he lay, the boy could hear the door open, the chatter of voices, before the door closed and the sound of footsteps as the girl came back into the bedroom, carrying a small box in her hand. "Our package came today," said the girl, smiling and waving the package slightly.  
There was a loud clap of thunder, which made the boy look around and the girl wince slightly. "What happened to that nice morning we had earlier?" asked the boy as he got out of bed and slammed the window in time to stop the rain that began pouring against the window. The girl shrugged her shoulder as she placed the package on the bed and began to rip it open. It took her a few minutes, but she was able to open it. "Awesome," she said, pulling out to plushies that were wrapped in plastic. "Our Sonic plushies arrived," she said, handing him the blue hedgehog. "Nice," said the boy, unwrapping the plastic before he removed the toy and examined it. It was perfect. "Who did you get?" asked the boy, turning to look at his girlfriend. "They- they might have accidentally sent me the wrong one," she said. "I got him instead." She pulled out a black hedgehog with red stripes. The boy laughed. "Looks like you got Shadow the Hedgehog," he said. The girl turned the toy over in it's plastic wrapping examining it. "You know what," she said. "I might be the Amy Rose plushie that I ordered, but I think I might like this one better."  
She unwrapped the packaging before she raised it's arm, making it look as though it were pointing at Sonic. "You'll never escape me Faker," said the girl in a somewhat accurate voice of Shadow. "Come back here with my grape." The boy laughed. "Oh yeah," he said in an accurate voice of Sonic. "Come and get me." He made the Sonic plush look like he was running away, but Shadow caught up with him. "Chaos Control," said the girl. "Ah," said the boy, launching himself on top of the girl. Caught by surprise, the girl landed on the bed as she felt her boyfriend land on top of her. "Got you," he said, quickly sneaking a kiss from her.  
Suddenly there was a burst of light and the next thing they knew, everything went dark.

When Shadow came too, he felt something soft touching his cheek and that he was lying on something soft. 'What in Chaos-' he thought, getting up and rubbing his forehead. Something didn't feel right, although he couldn't put his finger on it. He glanced around, where he found that he was in what appeared to be a bedroom. 'How did I get here?' he wondered. He tried to think of how he could have gotten here. Perhaps he had miscalculated when using Chaos Control, but that still didn't explain how he got here. He got up, where he stumbled slightly. He froze slightly, now that he was up, he could definitely feel something was wrong. He felt a little . . . . . off balanced. As though-  
He ran his hand along the back of his head, half expecting the usual quills to encounter his gloved hands. What he had not expected was something soft, as though he were touching . . . hair. And his hands weren't gloved as they normally were . . . .  
And then his reason caught up with his senses, he didn't have hair, so how on earth did he have hair on the back of his head. And why the hell wasn't he wearing any gloves? It seemed unnatural to him. He glanced around, hoping to find a mirror, but he could't find one. 'The bathroom,' he thought. He headed across the room toward the room, but just as Shadow's hand closed around the door hand, a hand grabbed his own.  
Shadow spun around, his free hand raised into a fist. He twisted his body around, his teeth bared in a snarl as he aimed a punch at - WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?  
The person that had hold of his wrist a human boy, about eighteen or nineteen with dark hair, hazel eyes and a somewhat pale complexion. He was slightly taller than him, by about a few inches. That bothered Shadow slightly. Normally whenever he was standing near a human, he always felt like a midget next to them. Now he was almost as tall as the human boy standing in front of him. Had he gone through some sort of growth spurt.  
"Who are you?" demanded the voice, his voice low but there was something in his tone that Shadow couldn't quite identify. "Who am I?" asked Shadow. "Who in Chaos's name are you?" When Shadow spoke, his low, somewhat growly voice didn't emerge but a somewhat higher voice . . . . as though it were a girl's voice. "It's me," said the boy. "I'm Sonic."  
Shadow snorted. "Yeah right," he said. "I know that fake hedgehog when I see him. And you are definitely not him."  
The boy -Sonic?- looked somewhat surprised. "Shadow?" he asked. "Is that you?" "And bingo was his namo Faker," said Shadow, still in that slightly higher voice. Shadow glanced at Sonic. "What happened to you?" he asked. "And why are you a human?"  
"I could say the same thing about you - cutie," said Sonic, a small grin curling his lips and his eyebrows wiggled. "What are you talking about?" asked Shadow, now feeling really irritated that Sonic wasn't tell him. "Why don't you look and see?" suggested Sonic. Shadow pursed his lips together, considering wither he should use Chaos Control and kick the Faker's butt or just punch him. Instead, he turned, opening the door and heading into the bathroom.  
Sonic waited, before there was a loud scream. Sonic let out a small fit of laughter before he came out of the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed. "Figured it out?" he asked, a cocky smile playing around the edges of his lips. Shadow turned to him, the human's blue grey eyes blazing with such hatred and anger that Sonic was surprised that it looked like Shadow, even if Shadow was now-  
"I HAVE A FREAKING GIRLS BODY!" exploded the girl, that was clearly Shadow. "Finally figured it out," said Sonic. The girl turned to look at herself in the mirror. The look of anger before had been replaced by a look of horror. The girl raised her hands and began to touch the face, even pulling funny faces that made Sonic laugh. All the while that Shadow was examining his body, Sonic sneaked a look at the girl.  
The girl looked - attractive. Her long dark brown hair hung in waves to about her waist, blue grey eyes, a small nose and a slightly round face with high cheekbones. Her body wasn't too bad either, it was average, with slight curves in her hips and legs, and her breast size-  
Sonic shook his head. He couldn't have inappropriate thoughts about the girl. Especially i his rival was now - well - inhabiting her body.  
"How did this happen?" asked Shadow, pulling on the locks of dark brown hair. Shadow turned back to look at Sonic. There was a slight moment of silence before they started screaming.


End file.
